


Unrequited

by Barbllm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbllm/pseuds/Barbllm
Summary: I really should stop watching "The Sacred Star of Milos" at 1 am.
Relationships: Julia Crichton/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unrequited

The wedding was lovely, as almost all weddings are. She wore a stunning gown and her hair was braided in the usual custom for her people. The groom was handsome and dashing in his dark blue suit. The church itself was cavernous with rows of teak pews and marble flooring. White and yellow flowers served as decorations. 

The wedding itself was relatively quiet, as almost all weddings are, particularly when the vows are recited and the friends and family of the wedded couple can almost hear the tears (or nervousness) in their voices. Both of them had cried a little.

The wedding reception was fairly noisy, with people talking and music and dancing. She smoothed the front of her gown again, and smiled. So many people to talk to today, and she wondered if she’d remember half of their names. 

She took another sip of wine. They’d danced together exactly once, and she had smiled the entire time. She heard the music begin and searched the crowd for his golden eyes. 

And then she watched the groom, Alphonse, take his bride, Julia, out to the dance floor again. 

She sighed. At least the wine was helping numb the pain in her heart. Unrequited love was the absolute worst, May thought.


End file.
